A Day Late
by YourWorstNightMareX3
Summary: Sakura Was Heading Over To Sasuke's But What Happen's When Shes There? This Is A Sonfic The Song Is "A Day Late" By Anberlin i suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic so be nice


Sakura was walking over to sasuke's because he had a rehearsal at his people in the band were sasuke(singer) naruto(guitar) Kiba(Drums) and Shikamaru(bass).Sakura always loved listening to the band play because it was her type f music.  
Sasuke was setting up the equipment when Naruto Came through the door running saying _"SAKURA'S HERE SAKURA'S HERE!!!!!!!!!_" Sasuke stopped and walked over to the over reactive teen and bopped him in the head. _"Teme! why'd you do that?!"_

_"Cuz your annoying me,Dope"  
Sakura walked in the door when she saw her two best friends were calling each other names.  
*same old naruto and sasuke*  
"-sigh- Guy's stop im here and lets get it started :)"  
"OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"  
Naruto and sasuke got all the stuff ready right as shikamaru and kiba come in the door for rehearsal.  
"Wlecome people that are here!"  
"okay to start things off me and the team are going to play our newest song called A Day Late"  
(naruto starts them off)_

**Sasuke:So let me get this straight Say now you loved me all along What made you hesitate to tell me with words what you really feel?  
I can see it in your eyes you mean all of what you say I remember so along ago, see I felt that same way Now we both have separate lives and lovers (and lovers)  
Insignificantly enough we both have significant others**

**Naruto + Sauske:Only time will tell Time will turn and tell**

**Sasuke:We are who we were when Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend we are who, we are who we were when**

**Sauske:Who knew what we know now Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when**

**Sasuke:But thoughts they change and times they rearrange I don't know who you are anymore Loves come and go and this I know I'mnot who you recall anymore But I must confess you're so much more than I remember Can't help but entertain these thoughts, thoughts of us together**

**Sauske+Naruto:We are who we were when Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when Who knew what we know now Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when**

**My day late friend**

**Sasuke:So let me get this straight All these years and you were no where to be found And now you want me for your own But you're a day late and my love, she's still renowned**

**Sasuke+Naruto:We are who we were when Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when Who knew what we know now Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when**

**Sasuke+naruto:We are who we were when Could have been lovers but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when Who knew what we know now Could have been more but at least you're still my day late friend We are who, we are who we were when (fade out)**

Sakura was sooooo screaming after the song and ran over to the guys and hugged them all except the certin uchiha *why didn't she hug me*  
_"hey sasuke come over here! i wanna give you something!"_  
Sasuke walked over and he didn't notice a thing that was thrown in the was a sakura doll (A/N: O.o i know right)  
sauske got it off the floor and was eyeing it like it was alien or something.  
_"is something wrong sasuke?"  
"hn"  
"okkkkkkkkkkkk"_  
Sakura walked over to the uchiha and took the doll and eyed it also.  
_"WHO MADE THIS?!"  
"uhhhh i did sakura-chan"  
"NARUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"_  
(sakura was running and hit narut numerous times)  
_"OWWWWW"  
"thats what you get NARUTO!"  
"i guess I DID deserve that"  
"hn"_  
Sakura walked to sasuke once more and took his hand and dragged him out of the door and into the living room of his house.( they were in the studio to let you guys know, sasuke's family IS rich :) )  
_"sasuke im sorry for what naruto threw and what he did"  
"Hn"_

_"ok i mean that all right and that....."  
"yes sasuke?"  
" that song was made for you..."  
"REALLY!?"  
"yes...."_  
after all that said sakura went on her tiptoes and captured her lips to sasuke' was wide eyed but then he closed his eyes and kissed what seemed like years the NOW couple stopped the kiss and then sakura started talking.  
_"sasuke i-i-i lo-love y-y-you"  
"sakura i d-d-do t-t-to"_  
(sasuke was really blushing)  
After that they kissed again and turned around to see all the band members looking at them.  
_"TEME, YOU FINALLY DIDI IT!"  
"Dope"  
"TEME"  
"dope"  
"Shut up!!!!"_  
Both naruto and sasuke say "Okay Miss Sakura-chan"  
all of the band member left and sasuke and sakura were left by themselves.  
_"sakura want to go out with me?"  
"i thought i'll never hear that sasuke-KUN"_


End file.
